


[Podfic] Seamus Finnigan Is Lucky He's Alive

by sassy_cissa, Vaysh



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Explicit Language, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Pre-Slash, Sirius Black's Flying Motorbike
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 19:35:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5428148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassy_cissa/pseuds/sassy_cissa, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vaysh/pseuds/Vaysh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Today is your lucky day!' read the fortune cookie. Now Draco was wet, cold and wandless. Lucky day my arse!</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Seamus Finnigan Is Lucky He's Alive

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sassy_cissa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassy_cissa/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Seamus Finnigan is Lucky He's Alive](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3679707) by [sassy_cissa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassy_cissa/pseuds/sassy_cissa). 



> Dear Sassy_Cissa, this was so much fun. I don't think I ever cursed that much aloud. :) I hope you (and Draco) can forgive my German accent. Happy holidays, darling! ♥
> 
> So many thanks to Capitu, for the awesome cover. :)
> 
>  **Podfic Length:** 11:18 minutes  
>  **Music:** Why Don't We Do It In The Road, The Beatles

  


[](http://www.hdcareerfair.de/Storage/podcasts/SeamusFinnigan_IsLuckyHesAlive.mp3)

**Click on cover or click here to download:**  
**Download Link:** [mp3](http://www.hdcareerfair.de/Storage/podcasts/SeamusFinnigan_IsLuckyHesAlive.mp3) (9,1MB)  


**Or listen by direct streaming:**  


**Author's Note:**

> Comments are very much appreciated here or at [LiveJournal](http://hd-owlpost.livejournal.com/115103.html).


End file.
